This invention relates generally to fluid level detectors. More particularly, this invention relates to a fluid level detector which can be associated with a fluid container to indicate when the container is empty of fluid. The present invention is particularly, but not exclusively, useful in the health care field for detecting the completion of fluid infusion by monitoring the fluid level of a drip chamber associated with the fluid source.